


A Smile Too Warm, A Drink Too Sweet

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Ferdinand, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: New barista Ferdinand is nervous on his first day, but manages to get the hang of it pretty quick. He is confident until grouchy and ultra picky regular Hubert comes in... But it didn't go as his coworkers thought it would.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96
Collections: Ferdiebert Secret Santa 2019 Edition





	A Smile Too Warm, A Drink Too Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for Maddey! Enjoy!

Ferdinand had been a bit nervous starting his new job as a barista at the local coffee place. In fact, it was rather silly of him. He knew it didn't matter that he didn't like coffee, he was great with people and a diligent worker in whatever field he was in… But for some reason that one silly detail made him nearly sick this morning to the point he almost didn't show. Still, he needed to make a good first impression so he sucked it up and went in anyway. He was certainly glad he did too, because now, about half way through his day, he was cheerfully joking and laughing with his co-workers in between the rush of compliments from customers on his manners. They even started telling him about some of the regulars. 

"Hey tell him about Mr. Vestra." One of them blurted out. "He's going to have to deal with that picky bastard at some point."

"Mr. Vestra?" Ferdinand echoed, a curious rise to his tone. 

"Yeeeah…" His shift leader started with a sigh. "Comes in here every day with this crazy complicated order. And if it's not exactly right, he will hold up the line until it is. He's not exactly nice about it either…"

"Oh… Hopefully I will be able to manage…" There was more to the thought, but a new customer walking in put an end to the conversation.

-

The end of his shift neared and Ferdinand was pleased with how smoothly the day had gone … at least he was until his coworkers suddenly went quiet. They started muttering amongst themselves and looking outside, many of them quickly scurrying to the back. Ferdinand was confused, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary when he looked out, but when he looked back to ask about it, all but his shift leader were gone. "I do not understand. What-"

"This guy is the guy we were talking about... Mr. Vestra… Good luck!" 

Ferdinand started to stop them to ask something else, but the bell above the door went off and he immediately turned to greet the customer. Walking in the door was a man dressed in all black business attire. He looked neat and well put together, even with the jet black hair that covered his right eye. His expression was serious, brooding even and definitely didn't seem to be the type to make frivolous conversation. Nonetheless, Ferdinand treated him like every other customer he had interacted with, putting on the brightest smile and cheerful tone. "Good afternoon, sir! What can I get started for you?"

"Hm. You must be new. I need-" The man stopped mid-sentence as he finally looked up at the guy at the counter. His expression was a little hard to read, but the air around him seemed to soften and he glanced away. Quickly, he cleared his throat and quickly rattled off his complicated and highly specific coffee order, making sure to speak slow enough to give Ferdinand a chance to write it correctly. 

"Excellent. I shall get to work on it straight away!" Ferdinand reached over to grab a cup and his sharpie. "What is the name for this order?"

The man started to give his normal order name, 'Mr. Vestra'... but for whatever reason that is not what came out of his mouth. "Hubert." He said, almost a touch soft, watching as Ferdinand wrote the name quite elegantly across the styrofoam and set to work with a smile. It was too easy to get lost in thought staring at him. How excitable and yet fluid his movements were. The way his long orange hair, tied back with a red ribbon, swished every time he turned sharply. That puppy-like, aim to please look on his face. It was disgustingly cheerful and yet… Hubert couldn't help the small smile that came to his face. 

"Here you go!"

The sound of Ferdinand's voice snapped Hubert out of his unintended day dream, grumbling quietly and taking the coffee. "Thank you."

"Of course! You are most welcome. Hopefully it is to your liking!" Ferdinand brushed a strand of hair that had escaped his ribbon back behind his ear, suddenly feeling shy and nervous again, waiting with baited breath as Hubert blew on his coffee to cool it off. The anticipation alone could have killed him, especially considering the was his coworkers had all reacted, but watching Hubert taste it and then wince… 

"It's too sweet…" Hubert stated, staring at the cup for a moment before shaking his head and sighing.

"Ah… Yes sir. I am sorry about that… I-I can try to remake it now if you have the time! I do not want you to leave dissatisfied."

"Its passable for today." He said, shaking his head. The audible gasp from somewhere behind Ferdinand brought a light dusting of pink to his cheeks and glanced away quickly. "I expect you to have it done correctly tomorrow…"

"Yes sir! I will make sure of it."

"And stop calling me sir." 

"Huh?" Now Ferdinand was confused. He was just being polite.

"I gave you my name. Use it." And with that Hubert turned and headed toward the door. 

Ferdinand gave a smile that could have put the sun to shame, waving cheerfully as he left. "Have a good day, Hubert!" Once he was gone, Ferdinand hummed softly and turned back to go find his shift leader… Only to find the whole crew standing there staring. "Oh! I… Did I do well? Though he wasn't as-"

"Holy shit he smiled…" One of the guys interrupted, completely dumbstruck. 

"He took the not right coffee and just… Left. Without a fuss!"

"Since when does he use his first name??"

"OK OK, enough! Get back to work…" The shift leader laughed, watching to make sure the little worker bees did in fact disperse. She turned her attention to Ferdinand and smiled. "As you can see that is nooooot how visits from him usually go… Good job though! I think you may end up having to deal with him from now on!"

Ferdinand glanced back towards the door, looking more in the direction that Hubert had gone with a fond smile. "Glady."


End file.
